


Came Around

by lb4



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short n sweet, just like him, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Chekov might be able to beam Kirk and Sulu aboard the Enterprise - but he can't help running into you.





	Came Around

**Author's Note:**

> My first Chekov fic - which is why it's so short, sorry.  
> Enjoy! Feedback/Kudos/Criticism super appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr as anotherstartrekimagineblog

If you'd have been paying attention, maybe you would have heard the noise of pounding feet along the hallway or Pavel Chekov’s distant shouts telling you to move - maybe even his strong aftershave you had come used to smelling and adoring - instead you were too absorbed in the PADD in your hands and the files you were reading over as you walked.

Despite Chekov’s best efforts, as he weaved around one of your colleagues, shouting “I can do zat!” with a rush and a hint of enthusiasm, he didn't have nearly enough time to avoid you either. So even as he tried to move away as he continued running, his slender frame collided with yours - and the PADD fell to the floor, you following it.

As the stinging of the floor’s hardness against your hands and knees finally hit you, you couldn't help but cry out in pain. This managed to briefly catch the young man's attention.

“I'm sorry!” He called behind him, offering a brief grimace in the split second he turned his head to look at you.

If it were anyone else - you would've been completely furious - but it just so happened to be the young Russian you’d been crushing on for the longest time. You knew you'd forgive him in no time, but you were curious where he was running and what he was doing.

A nearby crewman helped you up and offered a sympathetic smile before handing you your PADD - luckily not damaged. Then, you were off on the rest of your day, though with slightly stinging limbs.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't taken long for Pavel to find you the next day - at breakfast, he was rushing over to you with an upset expression on his face - his own food forgotten at his table as soon as he saw your face.

“Please, (Y/N), I'm so sorry.” He said as he approached you with a pleading look on his face - he picked up your hand closest to him and held it in both his hands - helping convey his seriousness. Whilst you appreciated the gesture, you were feeling a new rush at holding his hand.

“Pavel, it’s fine.” You say sincerely. “I heard what you did, I was impressed.” You decide to give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He blushes at your comment.

“Thank you for saying that, it is very kind .” He pulls your hand up to his lips and places a gentle kiss on the back of your hand.

“And thank you for accepting my apology.”


End file.
